


The Lost Girls

by TeenIdle101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Darling Pan - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Pan is not Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold's Father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenIdle101/pseuds/TeenIdle101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty little porcelain dolls were shattered long ago. Spread across a crazed boys island, he took away with their glow. He broke them apart to put on a show, but porcelain dolls have terrible tempers. So one day when the boy went away, the porcelain dolls came out to play. Taking back what they thought they knew, they soon discovered they knew nothing of the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Girls

_**Wendy** _

Staring out at the big blue sea, she feels the wind tug on her honey-brown curls and for the first time in ages, she can breathe again. The last time she was able to breathe this freely, she had been a completely different person. Her life had been one of pure and utter luxury. She depended on her mother for everything and anything, and her biggest concerns in the world were her two young brothers. Oh, how simple life had been back then. What she wouldn't give to return to those dream-like days of childhood memories, dreams sweeter than sugar plums, and fairies. 

_Fairies…_

Kissing the warmth of the ocean goodbye, she turns on heel and makes her way back into the woods. The day was off to a good start, and she knows it's because he isn't around right now. Where he is exactly, she has no idea. However, she couldn't care less. The important thing was that he was gone. She wouldn't have to deal with any of **it** today, and that's how Wendy Darling knew God was still watching.

** X  **

_**Ariel** _

Splashing about carelessly, the hazel-eyed red head takes comfort in the calm sea waves. Rarely are they ever this soothing, and she assumes they're only like this because he isn't around to make them crash ever so violently against the sea shore like they do on most days. Perching herself up on a rock, she takes a moment to appreciate the beauty of what surrounds her. Everything is so perfect, she thinks with a smile on her face as she basks in the sunlight. _I_ _f only things looked like this every day_.

Noticing how beautiful the bright blue sky looks compared to the shimmering magnificence of the sea, she takes in every detail by inhaling deeply and then letting it all settle in by exhaling. Glancing over to the shore, she notices a girl looking out at the ocean and though usually Ariel is quick to dive back into the waters and avert the gaze of any human, she knows the last thing this one will do is cause her harm. _She's the one he keeps locked in a cage_ , she reminds herself before frowning gently.

She immediately feels a pang of sorrow consume her as she thinks about how awful it must be to only ever get freedom when your captor is gone for a few hours every month or so. She can't even begin to imagine what it's like to be his prisoner, and even though there isn't a bone in her body that doesn't want to approach the girl and comfort her, she knows what he'd do if she ever did so much as even wave to his sad-eyed prisoner. He was very protective and dominant over her. It sickened the little mermaid to the core, but it wasn't like she really had a say in these things. 

_Besides, who cared for the opinion of a little mermaid anyways?_

** X  **

_**Tinker Bell** _

Sitting atop a tree branch with her legs swaying back and forth, she spends her morning hiding underneath the shade and wonders why it is the sun glows so brightly today. Most days, she's lucky if the sun even shines a peek over the island and yet today there is so much sun, she has to seek shelter from it. Assuming that he must have left the island to go attend matters elsewhere, she breathes out a sigh of relief. Pretend as she may, she didn't approve of a single thing he did or said.

Something about the boy rubbed the once good-natured fairy the wrong way, and even though her fall from grace had toughed her up quite a bit, even she knew better than to meddle with the darkness. That wasn't something Pan hadn't quite figured out how to do yet. And even though a part of her felt remorseful because her former self would've leaped at the chance to help the boy. She now knew the consequences that came with helping those who did not appear worthy enough of being rescued. After all no good deed goes unpunished. It was a good deed that had banished her to Neverland so she didn't see the use in committing any more if all they were going to do is get in her trouble.

**X**

_**Wendy** _

Walking across the forest floor on bare feet, she can't help but grimace slightly at how much this place has changed her. Once upon a time ago, walking anywhere with feet as dirty as hers were right now might as well have been a capital crime. After all, not even John and Michael were allowed to walk around with even the slightest smudge of filth on them and they were boys! Wendy was of course held to a different set of rules, and she figures this is why she isn't entirely against the changes that Neverland has bestowed on her.

What bothers her the most about it was that deep inside her head, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it or block it out, there was still a small part of her that hadn't lost touch with her former self. She could still hear her mother's voice, scolding her and telling her to wash her feet immediately. Understanding and loving as her mother was, she had no tolerance for filth or dirt. Mother was a lady after all and according to what Wendy had learned, ladies always stayed clean.

"If only Mother could see me now…"


End file.
